If It's Love
by Agent Gibbs
Summary: So I got this idea at work. Tony asks Ziva to a concert. The band: Train. Starts as nothing, turns into something. Story much better than summary. R&R. Let Me Know If I Should Take This Somewhere.
1. Drowned Sorrows and Concert Invites

After a long day at work, Tony wanted nothing more than to ring in the weekend with a six-pack, a pizza and a movie. Scratch that. This weekend, there was only one thing that he wanted more than beer, pizza and movies. That was his partner, Ziva.

Since 2005, they had been through hell in more ways than anyone could imagine. In 2009, Ziva was assumed dead, and Tony soon realized he had more than "friendly" feelings for her.

_"Couldn't live without you, I guess."_ He still remembered telling her that as he sat in his apartment, also remembering that it took being shot full of truth serum before he admitted it. _'Thanks a million, Saleem,' _he thought bitterly. He also remembered that he was a wreck after Gibbs said that the _Damocles_ had gone down.

But tonight, he was going to drown his sorrows. He stopped at a liquor store on his way home and picked up a few bottles of bourbon. But even with the pizza in his stomach, he was still about to pass out halfway through the first bottle. As he passed out, he wondered what Ziva was up to.

Ziva was sitting in her apartment with a glass of wine, pondering her life. She had so much bad luck in the romance department, but there was always one constant through all of it.

When she fell for a dead man walking, he was there. When another one turned out to be a rogue Mossad operative, he was there. And, most recently, when CI-Ray broke her heart, he was there.

'_Why had I not realized it earlier?_' She thought. '_Tony has always been there for me. I should be with him right now._'

She looked at her watch. At 2300 on a Friday Night, Tony was probably with some hot date. Ziva felt the jealousy flame up inside. Now she knew how Tony felt all those years. But then she remembered that he asked her on Monday if she wanted to go to a concert the next night.


	2. Best Monday Ever

Last Monday.

_Tony was running to catch Ziva on the elevator. Gibbs and McGee had already gone home for the day, so this was going to be a lot easier._

_As he got on the elevator, he looked at her._

_"Tony, do I have something in my teeth?" Ziva asked._

_"No," he replied. Before Ziva could get another word out, Tony asked her. "What are you doing Saturday night?"_

_"Nothing. Why?"_

_"Well, I have a pair of tickets for a concert on Saturday night. I was kind of hoping you'd wanna go."_

_"Who is performing?"_

_"Train."_

_"I have never heard of them."_

_"Yeah, you have. You just don't know it."_

_"Name some of their songs."_

_"_Drops of Jupiter. Hey, Soul Sister. If It's Love. Marry Me. Save Me, San Francisco._"_

_"Those are familiar. I have heard them after all."_

_"Told ya. So, yes or no?"_

_Ziva thought about it for a minute. "There is nothing I would like better than to spend Saturday with you."_

_Tony grinned from ear to ear. Wanting an excuse to be near Ziva for a little longer, he walked her to her car, saying he did it because "you never know what kind of creepy perverts could be lurking around here at night."_

_"And you would keep them away?" She asked._

_"Where do you think they learned their tricks? I know all of them."_

_"That does not exactly make me feel safe."_

_"Well, I didn't teach them _**all**_ of my tricks. The master always withholds from the student."_

_"Is that a good thing?"_

_"In this case, yes."_

_Ziva stopped abruptly, and Tony had to double back. He had seen Ziva's Mini Cooper before, but he still had to laugh at it._

_"Shut up, Tony."_

_"I laugh just about every time I see your car."_

_"I will see you tomorrow," Ziva said as she got in her car. Tony walked over to her._

_"There's only one way to make the best Monday ever get even better," he said._

_"And how is that?"_

_Tony leaned in and kissed Ziva. Much to his surprise, she kissed him back. There was too much that had gone unsaid between them for years, and they both put most of it in that kiss._

_When they broke apart, they both looked like they had been clubbed over their heads. "See you tomorrow," was all they managed to say to each other. When Tony walked away, he had a bit of a spring in his step._


	3. Surprise at 0600

The combination of beer, bourbon, pizza, _21 Jump Street_ and Ziva racing in and out of his mind produced some of the strangest dreams Tony ever had. Factor in that he had passed out on his couch, and he was sure to have strange dreams.

The only normal dream he had was one with very graphic detail as to what he wanted to do with Ziva with the doors locked.

At about 0600, Tony's cell phone started to ring. He was pulled out of his best Ziva dream ever, so he was more than a little upset.

Assuming that McGee was calling him, he answered saying, "Ziva better be dead if you're calling me at 6:00 on a Saturday Morning, Probie."

"_Tony, I am not dead. I have been knocking on your door for the last fifteen minutes._" It was Ziva.

Tony rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a very audible 'thud' that Ziva heard from outside Tony's apartment. He opened the door, rubbing his head and muttering obscenities in Italian.

"Hey," he said when he saw Ziva. "Come in."

Ziva stepped under Tony's outstretched arm into his apartment. Tony closed the door and turned to look at Ziva.

"Not that I mind," Tony said, checking the time on his phone, "but the concert doesn't start for another fourteen hours."

"Did you get my text?"

"I was asleep by 2300. When did you send it?"

"Midnight."

Tony checked his phone. Sure enough, he had an un-read text message from Ziva. After reading it, Tony tossed his phone aside, smiling. He grabbed Ziva and lifted her off the ground, kissing her.

Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony, and almost immediately, she said, "Tony, _that is not_ your knee."

"You got me this time." Tony smiled, and Ziva laughed. "Before we go any farther," Tony continued, "I just wanna say I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't have the balls to do this seven years ago." Tony kissed Ziva again and set her on the couch. "I hope that tonight makes up for it."

"It is going to take more than a concert date. But it is a start."

"Hmm. How about this: Why don't we spend the day together, and top it off with dinner and a concert?"

"And then we could come back here and..." Ziva trailed off and started to giggle.

Tony smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Reading my dreams again?"

"No, just your face. You are _so_ predictable, Tony."

"If I'm so predictable, explain why I passed out a quarter of the way into a movie."

Ziva pushed Tony off of her, sat up, and looked around. "Empty beer bottles. A half eaten pizza. Four and a half bottles of bourbon... You were having a party."

Tony sat back down on his couch. "Why would I put on a movie if a party were going on? I wouldn't, sweetcheeks."

"What movie were you watching?"

"_21 Jump Street_. It's about two cops, played by Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum, that are part of a special unit that get sent under cover in high schools simply because they look young. It's a re-make of the old 1980's TV show. D'you wanna watch it?"

"Is it any good?"

"It's an awesome movie. And before you ask, I saw it when it hit the theaters."

"Are there any explosions?"

"You and your explosions. Yes. A couple minor ones and a big one."

Ziva smiled a bit and curled up closer to Tony. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Tony angled his head down. "I can see down your shirt right now," he joked, "and _that_ view is better than _any_ movie." Ziva playfully punched Tony on the arm, and Tony turned away and put a look of pain on his face.

"Wimp," Ziva joked.


	4. Pot & Party Fouls

_**A/N: When I wrote this Chapter, I was watching Harold & Kumar Go To White Castle. So, Rules 6 & 18.**_

The day went great for both Tony and Ziva. While they were waiting for the gates to open at the concert, Tony seemed distracted, to say the least.

"Ya know," Tony told Ziva, wrapping his arms around her, "when we get back to my place, I think I'm gonna have a problem getting you out of those pants."

Ziva was laughing more than usual, and it had nothing to do with watching _21 Jump Street_ five times in a row. "I doubt that, Tony. You have probably been practicing."

"Maybe. But I'm looking at possibly the tightest pair of pants you own. That's gonna be no easy task. I might have to cut you out of them." A familiar scent hit Tony's nostrils. "Someone's smoking pot around here."

"That would explain all of the smoke." Ziva looked behind her and saw Tony about to take a picture with his phone. "Delete the photo you just took of my ass."

"I didn't even take it yet." With all the marijuana smoke around them, it was hard not to breathe any in.

Ziva was quickly getting stoned from breathing in all the smoke. "Just relax... Tiger."

"Uh, 'Tiger,' Ziva?"

"You know... Like the breakfast cereal."

Tony feigned insult. "Oh, so now I'm a breakfast cereal?"

Ziva giggled again. "I could eat you for breakfast."

Tony wheeled Ziva around and looked at her eyes. "Yep. You're high."

Ziva looked at Tony's eyes. "So are you."

"I know. But I can hide it pretty good. You know- frat parties and all that."

Tony kissed Ziva again and spun her back around, resuming his previous pose of wrapping his arms around her. Tony started kissing Ziva's neck, and Ziva took the opportunity to snap a picture with her phone.

"Trying to get lucky, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Well," Tony replied, "As Frank Sinatra put it, 'Luck be a lady tonight,' Zee-vah. Haha. I must be high. I'm quoting Sinatra at a Train concert."

"That is called a 'party foul,' yes?"

"That's the term, but it doesn't apply here. That would only apply if I quoted Sinatra at a Hollywood Undead concert." Tony was starting to get cottonmouth from talking while stoned. Ziva noticed.

"Are you getting cotton-mouthed, Tony?"

"How would you like a swift kiss on the mouth?"

Ziva started to laugh. "Did you mean to ask me if I wanted a kiss and it came out..." Ziva made fun of Tony's cottonmouth raving. He cut her off by placing that swift kiss on her mouth.

When they broke apart, Tony said, "DiNozzos don't get cotton-mouthed, sweetcheeks."

"I can see that."

"Well, you know how much I hate saying 'I told you so,' right?"

"You love to say that!"

"To McGeek, perhaps. But there are only three words that I want to say to you."

"What words are those?"

"I love you."

"I know," was Ziva's reply.

"Holy _Star Wars_ reference, my ninja."

"You didn't let me finish. I love you too, Tony."

"Then what the hell's taken us so long?"

Ziva kissed Tony in reply.

"Best answer ever," Tony said.

_**A/N: Like I said. I was watching Harold & Kumar Go To White Castle. So, Rules 6 & 18.**_


	5. No Promises

At 1800, the pot was beginning to be extinguished. The gates opened at 1900 exactly. After breathing in so much marijuana smoke, Ziva swore she saw Gibbs in front of her and Tony.

"Gibbs," she whispered in Tony's ear.

"Where?" Tony was starting to get a little jumpy.

"Right in front of us."

"That's not Gibbs."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, my ninja, if that really was Gibbs, he would have turned around by now because we both said his name more than once. And, we both woulda taken a head-slap for breaking Rule 12."

"That is a good point. But who is to say that he does not know already?"

"A couple of things. First: He hasn't said anything. Second: This is only our first date. So if he knows we're together, he'd have to have cameras all over Washington. And I doubt that Gibbs has the technological ability to... He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Ziva looked and shook her head.

"Good," Tony said. "I don't wanna die just yet."

The stadium filled up rather quickly, and pretty soon, Tony and Ziva were crammed as close as they could get without literally crawling inside each other.

"Well, this is comfortable," Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva replied. "Because we are so close?"

"Oh, yeah."

Ziva gasped when she felt Tony's hand inside her thigh. "Keep your hands above my waist, Tony."

"No promises." Tony buried his face in Ziva's neck again.


	6. If It's Love

At 2000, the lights went down. The music started. The crowd erupted. Train frontman Pat Monahan stepped up to the microphone. The first song on the setlist was _Save Me, San Francisco_.

Ziva was swaying back and forth against Tony, who was too distracted by his Ninja to pay attention to the music.

"Ya know," Tony whispered, still holding Ziva close, "I could get used to this."

Ziva laughed. "I thought that you were."

"I meant used to you being in my arms. It just feels right. I love you, Ziva David."

Ziva melted against Tony when he said that. Tony took the opportunity to 'accidentally' let his hands slip past Ziva's waist and come to a rest on the insides of her thighs.

Ziva jumped. "Tony, what are you doing?"

"Well, you feel kinda cold. I'm just trying to keep you warm."

"Well, it is 28 degrees out here. How are you not cold?"

"Well, I did grow up in this sort of weather. And I'm here with a _very, very, __**hot**_ woman." _If It's Love_ was up next. "I love this song."

Tony started to sing along. So did about three-quarters of the crowd.

"_While everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it. I'm not in it to win it, and there's a thousand ways you can skin it. My feet have been flat on the floor, flat like an idle singer. Remember Winger? I digress. I confess you are the best thing in my life. But I'm afraid when I hear stories 'bout husband and wife, there's no happy endings, no Henry Lee. But you are the greatest thing about me._"

Ziva recognized the song halfway through the first verse and started singing at the chorus.

"_If It's Love, we decide that it's forever. No one else could do it better. If It's Love, and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whatever. And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too, we can be them two birds of a feather that flock together. Love. Love. Got to have somethin' to keep us together. Love. Love. That's enough for me._"

People were starting to dance around by this point. Tony moved his hands to Ziva's hips and guided her back and forth, becoming more and more hypnotized by Ziva's movements, especially when she started moving faster than his hands.

"_Took a loan on a house I own. Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne. I wanna buy you everything except cologne, 'cause it's poison. We can travel to Spain where the rain falls mainly on the plain side and sing. 'Cause it is we can laugh we can sing have ten kids and give them everything. Hold our cell phones up in the air and just be glad we made it here alive on a spinning ball in the middle of space. I love you from your toes to your face!_"

"_If It's Love, we decide that it's forever. No one else could do it better. If It's Love, and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whatever. And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too, we can be them two birds of a feather that flock together. Love. Love. Got to have somethin' to keep us together. Love. Love. That's enough for me._"

"_You can move in. I won't ask where you been, 'cause everybody has a past. When we roll up, we'll do it all over again. While everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it. I'm not in it to win it. I'm in it for you._"

"_If It's Love, and we're two birds of a feather, then the rest is just whatever. And the rest is just whatever. If It's Love, we decide that it's forever. No one else could do it better. And if I'm addicted to loving you and you're addicted to my love too, we can be them two birds of a feather that flock together. Love. Love. Got to have somethin' to keep us together. Love. Love. Got to have somethin' to keep us together. Love. Love. That's enough for me._"

Tony wheeled Ziva around after the song finished and kissed her again. "Hey," he said. "You wanna just get outta here?"

"No," Ziva answered. "I am having fun."

Tony started to laugh. "I could tell from the way that your hips were moving. They don't lie."

Ziva dropped her voice to a seductive whisper. "You like?"

"That ain't my knee you're feeling, sweetcheeks."

Ziva spun back around and wrapped Tony's arms around her again. They stayed locked together for the rest of the concert.


	7. Buona Notte, Amore Mio

The concert ended around 2200. Tony and Ziva walked out of the stadium hand-in-hand.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Tony asked.

"Now that you mention it," Ziva said, "I **_do_** have a crate of the munchos."

"**_Case of the munchies_**," Tony corrected.

"Whatever. Where do you want to go?"

"There's this little all-night diner a block away from my place. I was thinking that maybe we could park there and then walk to the diner. For a little fresh air."

"That sounds great, Tony. But how about," Ziva dropped her voice back to that seductive whisper, "desert first?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all night." Tony let go of Ziva's hand and grabbed her butt. "This morning was the appetizer. Me gnawing on your neck and ear all night was the main course. Desert would get us both arrested in public, so DiNozzo's Rule Number 5 is in effect."

"What is DiNozzo's Rule 5?"

"When the doors are locked, clothing is optional, except in the kitchen."

"Race you to your car, Tony."

Tony took off running. "GO!" He yelled back. When he reached the Mustang, he did a Bo Duke across the hood.

When Ziva caught up, Tony was laughing. "Cheater," Ziva said, laughing herself.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am to."

"Are not."

"Have it your way, then," Tony said smugly.

Ziva cursed Tony out in Hebrew. She had never fallen for the Bugs Bunny Trick until now.

Tony started laughing louder. "The night's not getting any younger," he said, checking his watch. He walked around the car and opened Ziva's door. After Ziva was in the car, Tony slid across the hood again, if only to show off for Ziva.

"Dork," Ziva joked when Tony finally got in the car.

"Bite me," Tony joked back. Ziva happily obliged by grabbing Tony's earlobe in her teeth. Tony jumped. "I didn't actually mean that! Wait. What are you doing with your tongue?" Ziva shrugged as Tony started his Mustang. "I like it," he said, pulling out of the parking lot. Traffic was a nightmare, so Tony and Ziva got back to Tony's apartment at midnight.

Clothes started flying off as soon as the door closed. Tony was holding Ziva in his arms, going to his bedroom. He set her on his bed, caressing her soft, olive-toned body, kissing her lips and nibbling on her neck. Her moans of pleasure increased and she made a noise that sounded like a squeal mixed with a giggle.

After a few minutes, Tony asked, "Ziva, you wanna grab that bite to eat now?"

A sound that resembled a chainsaw told him that Ziva had fallen asleep.

"_Buona notte, amore mio,_" he said. He kissed her on her cheek and fell asleep with his ninja in his arms.


End file.
